All Hell Breaks LooseAgain
by Hagar1
Summary: Piper (Holly Marie Combs) tries to bring her late sister Prue (Shannen Doherty) back to life and Paige (Rose McGowan) leaves the manor....for good? Alyssa Milano also stars.
1. Teaser

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 AmericanTypewriter;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \paperw11905\paperh16837\margl1440\margr1440\vieww11900\viewh14100\viewkind1\viewscale100 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs22 \cf0 \ Teaser \ It was a nice evening when 28-year-old Paige Matthews was sitting at a table in a fine restaurant. On the other side of the table sat the love of her live: Glenn, a handsome twentysomething guy, who looked deep in her eyes. It was a very romantic and exciting moment for both of them, when it was suddenly interupted by the waiter: "Have you chosen?" Glenn, a little angry because of the interuption said: "Yes we have" Paige, trying to save the moment, quickly addressed the waiter: "I'll have the Salad of the Day and a still water, please." As he finished writing it down on his little notepad he looked at Glenn, who had cooled down a little. "And you sir?" - "I shall have the same, except for sparkling water please." - "Excellent choice." The waiter took the menu's with him and left the two lovers alone. Glenn grabed Paiges hand and looked, again, deeps into her eyes, as he started: "Paige, my little witch, we've been together for over half a year now, and I think the time has come to ask you something." Paige excitedly looking at him, started to get a great feeling inside, she was sure he was gonna ask the question she had hoped for him to ask her for the past couple of weeks. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world", Glenn continued, "that I have ever seen in my entire life. And I wanted to ask you if you" - Paige getting more excited every second, smiled at him - "if you would go with my to Australia?" Paige, disapointed, could only manage to bring out a "Australia?" - "Yeah, Australia, isn't it great?" - "You know it!" Finally their salades arrived and Paige was glad that she could hide behind it for the rest of the evening, but she knew that she eventually had to give him an answer, but she was determined to delay this as long as possible. \ \ The sky had already darkened, when Piper Halliwell got into her bed and looked at the empty space beside her, where her husband Leo used to sleep until he became an elder and had to leave for heaven. Holding back her tears she lied down and fell asleep. \ \ As if her life wasn't hard enough yet, she dreamed of the most terrible moments of her life, it felt almost as if she would life them through again. There they were, the day her mother died, at the lake where the sisters always used to go campaing during summer. The day where her grams, who had raised them, died. The day her sister Prue, who had been the lead which ever since they first found out they were witches, was killed by a demon called Shax. \ The next memory she had to relive was when she was up in the heavens trying to convince Leo to come back: "You asked my to marry you, and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son and now you just want me to watch you walk away?!" \ \ This was it! Piper awoke suddenly and sat in her bed, frightened, terrifed and she could even feel a little despair. But then she heard something that would not let her fall asleep again that night. "Help me!", she heard somebody whisper, somebody pretty familiar to her. "Prue?!", she asked unblievingly, looking all around her, but she could not see anything, for it was really dark in her room... \ \ } 


	2. Act One

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 AmericanTypewriter;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \paperw11905\paperh16837\margl1440\margr1440\vieww10260\viewh12000\viewkind1\viewscale100 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs22 \cf0 Act One \ It was the morning after and Piper sat in the kitchen and had the worst headache she had ever had, she was taking a sip of her black coffee, just as Phoebe entered and was as happy as could be. Piper was a little annoyed by that, for she had just had the worst night of her life. She wasn't sure wheter to tell Phoebe about the incident. After Phoebe had taken some orange jucie out of the fridge she looked at Piper. Even though her sisters are immune to her power of empathy, she could feel that something was worrying Piper pretty bad. She approached her: "Piper, sweetie, what is wrong?" Piper, kinda cut off guard, did not want to talk about it, but thought it might be better to do so after all. So Piper took a little moment and then said: "Last night I had the worst nightmare ever." Phoebe growing more concerned, listened to her sister. "I dreamed of all the bad moments that I've had in my life. Mom's death, Gram's death, Prue's death and so on." - "Oh honey I am sorry" - "Well don't be cause this wasn't even the worst part yet. After I had woken up I could have sworen that I heard Prue whispering!" - "What? You know that can't be." - "Yes I do, but still it kept me awake all night and it felt just all so real." With this Paige entered the kitchen, dressed as sexy as hell, Piper lightened up a little when she saw her sister like this, but that was about to change drastically. "Good Morning", Paige said in a pretty sad tone of voice. Both Piper and Phoebe looked at her in concern. "What's wrong with you?", Piper asked. Paige was not actually willing to tell her sisters about last night and the question she had been asked, but she considered it for the best to tell her sisters, just as Piper did a couple of seconds ago. "Okay, I was out dining with Glenn yesterday and it was really romantic, but then he asked a question...", Paige started to tell her sisters, but she was suddenly disturbed by Piper: "Wait a second, the question?" - "That's what I had hoped for, but he didn't ask that question but another one instead." - "C'mon honey, tell us" - "He asked me to go with him to Australia!" Piper and Phoebe were surprised and not really happy about this! "What did you answer?", Phoebe asked curiously. Paige looked at the floor and remained silent for a couple of seconds until she revealed that she hadn't given him any answer and they had spent the rest of the evening looking into their salades, avoding each other. "It was the most emberassing moment of my life", Paige concluded. "So what are you planning on doing next?", Phoebe followed up. "I will tell him that I won't go with him and that I have to stay with my sisters and the usual stuff", Paige answered. "Good girl!", Piper said while Phoebe was hugging her sister pretty tight. \ "Piper, help me!", the whisper returned, leaving Piper scared on her chair. \ "Oh God, there it was again, did you hear it?", Piper asked her sister full of hope. But neither of them had heard anything. "Heard what?", Paige, who did not anything about the dream of Pipers, asked. "I will tell you right away, Paige. And you Miss you go and lie down another couple of minutes.", Phoebe said, taking Paige by her hand and leaving Piper all alone in the kitchen, worried and really confused. \ \ Just as soon as Piper had closed her eyes she fell fast asleep and her dream rerturned, all the terrible moments of her life. She awoke again and was sweating as if she had just ran 3 miles. As she looked around her, she could manage to see something standing in a corner, not moving an inch. She sat up and looked a little closer and asked: "Prue, is that you?" No answer, nothing. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again, to try if she was really awaken or not. And as she opened them again, she could see nothing anymore in the corner. Again it was really dark in her, for Phoebe had closed the curtains while Piper had been sleeping. \ \ Downstairs in the kitchen, both Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the table, discussing what Paige shall do next, as the door bell rang. "Oh no, that's Glenn!", Paige sobbed. "Shall i get it for you?", Phoebe offered, but Paige declined thankfully. \ \ Glenn was kind of nervous, for he was really curious about the answer Paige might give him in a few seconds time. The door opened and Glenns jaw dropped by the sight of Paige. "Wow", he said. "Wanna come in", Paige asked anxiously. He entered and they both went to the conservatory and sat down. Paige chose to sit as far away from him as she could. "Okay, shall i get you some water?", Paige asked. "Yeah water would be great", he responded disapointedly. Paige left for the kitchen. \ \ There arrived, she found Piper and Phoebe sitting at the table, discussing something. She didn't quite understand what they were talking about, for she was in deep thoughts about how to refuse Glenn's offer but she did, however, hear the words "Prue", "resurect" and "timetravelling". This got her interested. "Okay sisters what are you talking about?" - "Nothing", Phoebe answered quickly. But Piper gave her a really angry look: "We were talking about those whispers, and that I think that it is Prue whispering...", Piper got interrupted by Phoebe: "And now this fool over here wants to go back in time in order to change history, even though she knows that it's forbidden!" "What the heck should it change if I go back and save Prue's life, it could be nothing but better, couldn't it", Piper exclaimed. Paige who had gone to the fridge to get the water, suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart, "Well i guess if Prue had survived, we had never met!" Piper looked at her younger sister, but they did not say anything at all, neither did Phoebe. The oldest two Halliwells looked down at the kitchen table, desperatly trying to find something to say to their sister. Paige, equally emberassed got the water out of the fridge and left the kitchen, again. \ \ Paige arrived back in the conservatory, where Glenn was anxiously waiting for her. She put the bottle of water on the table and sat down again. Glenn encouraged by the thought of Paige and him lying together at the beach and scuba diving, asked straight away: "So Paige you owe my an answer. What's it gonna be? Australia or the USA?" Paige hessitated a little before giving him an answer.\ \ Meanwhile in the kitchen, Piper was sure she wanted to try everything to get her sister back, so she stood up and headed up to the attic. Phoebe, still trying to convince her that it's a suicide mission, followed her. And just as the middle sister was passing through the dining room she heard her sister say: "Yes Glenn I will go to Australia with you" Phoebe stopped on the spot and looked at the young couple hugging each oterh tightly. "Oh my good", she said to herself, then realising that she had something else, maybe even more important to take care of, "okay I gotta deal with this later" She continued to head for the attic, where she found Piper with the Book of Shadows on her knees sitting on a sofa, just finishing a spell: "... take me to thee." She disappeared in white swirling orbs. The Books of Shadow feel to the ground. "Okay, now this is jsut too much for one day", Phoebe commented Pipers disappearence. With after that, she got serious again and walked over to the Book of Shadows to find a solution for her big problems. "Okay let's see if have a tie-up spell in here", she asked, her head towards the heavens, asking for some support. \ \ End of Act One} 


End file.
